Traivos
by sango4400
Summary: This is a story about inuyasha and kagome's child meyame and her boyfriend inunaya when a girl at school meyame is enemys with shows up and hits on the new kid inunaya/traivos what will meyame do wil she find who he really is?


Traivos

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, kirara, or Shippo, I do how ever own Meyame, Traivos(Inunaya), Azzuie(Azzumie), John, ally, Miranda, Maria, Peannut, Mr. Ford, and the other teachers.

Chapter 1: The mysterious boy

White hair!

One day when ally, Meyame, and Miranda, were walking to school in the morning, they were talking about how far it was to go to school and how colder it got every morning,(usual morning) when Meyame wasn't paying attention to what her friends were saying and was paying attention to the boy walking in front of them.

Hey guys look. She whispered as she pointed to the boy in front of them. He has white hair.

Oh…. Its probably just bleached. Ally said as she continued to talk to Miranda.

Yeah. Miranda said. A lot of boys bleach there hair so they can look cool but its not that cool, now if it was natural he could be an albino or something(blah blah blah ) but that's a different story there's no way that's real. Miranda explained.

Yah now what?, (ally's words) lets just go to school and for get about this kid. Ally explained to them both before almost reaching the school.

When Meyame got to school she was talking to john, Miranda, and Azzuie, when the principle came up to them asked for meyame, OOOOOOWWWWW! Said Meyame's friends John, Miranda, and azzuie, as the principle asked Meyame to go to his office.

Meyame. Said the principle, I would like you to take this student around the school and show him where his classes are your scheuals are almost the same well more like the same so he has ever class you have, pluse lunch hour. He explained. So will you please show him around.

Yeah sure I'd be happy too. I said happily. Were is he?

Oh he's the boy with the white and blue t-shirt in the chair outside my office.

Oh him I think I saw him on the way to school today. I said to him.

Oh yes he dose live close to you and your friend. Explained the principle.

When I got out of the principles office to see a boy sitting on a chair he had white hair with amber eye's and had a black back-pack with a skate-board in it and he had a white t-shirt on with a light-blue collar on it, and had dark blue jeans.

Traivos this is Meyame she will take you to your classes. Explained the principle.

Hey, gomeniy I for got your name the principle didn't say it very clearly to me. I said to him.

Traivos. He told me.

Oh wow that's my cousins name I should of remembered that. I said excitedly.

Really that's cool….umm…..what's our next class? Traivos said softly.

Oh let me see your scheoual….hmm…lets see first hour is over….umm….second hour is science ms. Riley, oh that's right this way. I told him as I lead him down the hall.

In ms. Riley's class traivos sat next to me seeing as though I had his every class and I was the one showing him around the school. I didn't complain tough I didn't mined being nere him, he was funny and he was kinda different just like me and my group.

After science we walked down a little waze so we can go to third hour..

COMPUTER TECK

In computers Mr. Ford had traivos sit by me(of course), cuse there is an available computer next to me(I subjected it). Peannut sat next to him, he kept mocking him about his white hair, but traivos just exnored him and his friend. Just leave him, just cuse you don't have natural white hair doesn't mean he's wandered or different. I told them and they quikly shut up until maria said.

Yeah leave my boy-friend alone. She yelled to them.

Traivos was quite for a moment and stared at her.

Um…. I don't even know you. He said to her.

Ooooowwwww some boy-friend he is huh ms. Crozzs. Peannut yelled to the whole class as ever-one stared to laough.

Maria just sat down and was quiet the rest of the hour.

Well traivos since you don't have eney recored in Michigan you can make your own recored, okay Meyame will you please show him how. Said Mr. Ford.

Oh yes Mr. Ford.

Go here then here type your last name then your first anisal then type in your lunch code that the principle gave you. I explained. And then go to the big **W** at the bottom of the page.

Wow you can type fast!

Well yeah were I used to go to school we used the computers a lot.

Okay now what I need you to do is go to file….. Explained Mr. Ford when.

What school did you go to. I asked him.

Um…

Okay now I want it quit so I can explain the next step. Said Mr. Ford.

How about I tell you at lunch.

Kay. I replied.

After computers on our way out maria steped in front of traivos.

So traivos right well I was wondering. Maria said softly.

Hey traivos our next class is math. I told him as I picked up my stuff and walked over to him and maria.

Hi maria. I said to her.

Um….. Meyame can I talk to traivos alone please. She asked me with adittud.

Um… that's up to him not me. I told her.

Traivos was quite and just stared at me for a moment

Maria move or I will move you. I threatened. The anwsar is no now we have a class to go to kay.

 _ **SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT BUT IT IS MY FIRST FIC AND IT LOOKED BIGER IN MY NOTEBOOK SO BEAR WITH ME PEOPLE ….LOL.**_

 _ **THIS IS MEYAME HAREUKU SIGHNING OUT.**_


End file.
